Queen's Blade: Rebellious Christmas Special!
by hollardude
Summary: WARNING! WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU GET THE SYMPTOMS OF THAT ARE LISTED; BONER, WOMAN BONER, NOSEBLEED, CONFUSED FEELINGS, YOUR BRAIN JIZZING OUT BRAIN JUICE, VOMITING RAINBOWS, WANTING TO FLY, AND SOMEHOW SLAMMING YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND AND THINK YOU'RE A WOODPECKER (EXCEPT WITH DIRT!) This is for the Fans of Rebel Series. Enjoy. Thank you. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Present 1: Naomi and Leina. ~Same faces, but different souls~

Winter was such an amazing day for the years. The snow was white and beautiful to see it so pure. Inside the snow was a certain someone who was titled, the First King of Gainos. "JUAN!" A person shouted his name for the man in the snow turned around to see one of his many wives. His first love, Naomi. "Get in here you idiot! You'll catch a cold!" Naomi shouted at him up he just smiled and walked back in. Juan took off his coat and boots to feel the wood under his feet, kissing Naomi right on her cheek. She blushed brightly from it.

"Sorry. I just love the snow!" The Rebel honestly admitted with a smile. Naomi however still blushed but let it go.

"Seriously. You act like a kid at times!" She scolded, but felt it was actually really great to see he had an inner child side of him. "Anyway, Leina helped me with the food. So I hope everyone eats." They went to the kitchen to see Juan and his Harem there sitting down.

"I'll pass the plates." He said to her so she can relax. He grabbed many plates for everyone, giving one to Risty, Echinda, Nyx who held her and Juan's child, Melpha, Nanael, Irma, Melona, Shizuka, Leina then Naomi and himself. Everyone wore different outfits then their usual attire. Juan went back to bring back some of the dishes of food for them. Everyone started passing out food to one another, having a great time. Before he sat down, he helped Nyx with some of her food to placed on her plate. Before he could sit down, he kissed Nyx on her lips as she loved it. He sat down next to Naomi who ate some of the roast beef she cooked. Everyone chatted and smiled like it was a true family conversations. Nyx started breast feeding their infant daughter, for Echidna looked at this.

"I want a squeeze." Echidna said to Risty who had a smirk.

"I will admit they are big." The Bandit said to the Wild Elf. "So big you could milk those."

"And you can't milk your own?"

"Looks who's talking." She smirked as they started laughing. They drank some juice instead of wine, with baked potatoes so delicious they were passed fine. As they took one last bite, with everyone now full of food in their bellies. "Well I'm stuffed. I might take a nap."

"Same here." Melona said streching abit as she stood up. She ran up to her husband to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sweety!" The slime said cutely, but made one of the wives jealous. It was Naomi who saw this as she felt that her stomach was twisting. Melona looked at Naomi who smiled at her. "And Thank You for dinner Hun!" In one surprising moment that everyone didn't see coming, the slime kissed Naomi right on the lips! When the slime broke the kiss everyone was silent. "What?" She questioned.

Echidna however smiled. "I see..." The Wild Elf stood up from her spot. "Since we're all married to Juan... We're also married to each other..." Everyone could see the lust in her eyes that they almost started to panic. "Leina... Risty..." She called their names for the two were freaked out!

"W-Wait! I don't think my heart is ready for something like that!" Leina said while holding on to Risty who held her tighter.

"S-S-SAME HERE!" The two were pale from seeing her eyes. They weren't red but pink... AND THAT MEANT LUST! As she was coming near to them, something grabbed her. It showed to be Juan who had his arms around his Wild Elven wife. The two gave a sigh of relief.

"C'mon Echidna. I know it... "Interesting" Topic right now..." He blushed brightly as she thought it was cute. "But I don't think it's the right time for that now..." He nervously chuckled with everyone chuckling too.

"You're right. It's not the time for that now." She admitted who smiled at him then whispered into his ear. "But another night... Where I'll let you ram me deep..." The Elf said that caused him to have a nosebleed that made Juan slam onto the floor! She looked at all the others who felt like Hell who coming towards them! "I just need to choose who my first victim will be..." She said laughing silently, with everyone felt like the cold wind just passed by them. Naomi simply was still blushing at what happened but helped her husband off the floor. Echidna kissed the women on the cheek then walked away.

"S-STOP IT!" She said to the elf. Leina walked to Juan who gave Naomi a hand to carry his body into the living area. They placed him right on the chair where everyone looked at him where he was passed out.

Melpha grabbed a blanket from a closet to cover him up so he was warm. Everyone smiled as they walked away to their rooms where they shared one with another, but the two women who stayed with him was Naomi and Leina. "He's surprises me when I first met him." Leina started talking to her, placing her hand on her husband hand to feel his warmth.

"He is surprising..." She said with a smile. "Surprisingly stupid at that!" She joked that had the both of them laughing. They did admit that he was fool at times. "You know Leina... I've been unsure about this..."

"About him having all of us?" She asked as she nodded. "I know what you mean Naomi... I wasn't really liking the idea either..." She said looking at her. "But, I accepted the happiness of this family I made... And I feel like my heart is so much more peaceful."

"I guess you're right." She said as she took a seat on one of the arm rest of the chair. Leina took the other one as they kept watching over him. "Hey Leina?"

"Yes?"

"What did you want to do? Before all this?" She asked her.

"Well, back then before I took off, I was supposed to be the heir." Naomi payed attention. "So many times I attended parties with many men who had to be my spouse... I was in so much pressure."

"That had to rough..."

"It was... But then, it was thanks to Risty who freed me... And then it was Juan who showed me how to use my freedom..." She smiled gently for the girl that sat across from her was smiling too. "But enough about me. What about you?"

Naomi flinched a bit from Leina's question. "Well don't laugh okay?"

"Okay."

"Back then when I was little, I wanted to be as strong as I can be..." She said to Leina who felt like they were connected. "And so, when I met Juan, he showed me that my dream can be accomplished. So everyday I trained hard."

"I guess that's why Juan loves you." The middle Vance sister made her blush brightly that it was pretty funny. "You're very strong, and you made that dream of yours come true. Something that he wants everyone to achieve. And now..."

"Now what?" Naomi asked her.

"I think we have another dream we accomplished... And that was to be with him..." Leina smiled softly that had Naomi surprised. As the kept on having a conversation, they heard that of someone waking up. They look to see Juan opening his eyes now.

"Leina... Naomi..." He said their names as he moved a little. "Where is everyone?" He asked his wives as he was about to stand up. They pushed him down so he would stay seated as he was confused.

"Everyone is asleep and you should sleep too." Naomi said.

"Please rest Juan. You need it." Leina helped her. Juan smiled as he nodded to their request.

"Can I ask a favor?" They listened as he blushed on his cheeks. "I was wondering if you two could sleep with me too?" The two thought about it as they agreed to his favor. All the three of them were on the chair, with the girls on his laps as they leaned back for him to have his arms around them. They were comfy and warm with their blankets over them as the girls used their husbands chest as a pillow. Leina however woke up with her eyes wide. Why you ask? Because if look down and you'll see that her hand on a bulge that made her blush brightly.

"Oh Juan..." She said quietly as she smiled but still blushed.

Naomi woke up from Leina talking, having one eye open. "What's wrong Leina?" She asked the middle Vance sister, who grabbed Naomi hand. She guided it right to the bulge that had her blush brightly. She looked at Leina who was still blushing and nodding at the same time. "Honestly... Even he can get perverted." She said to Leina.

"Um... Should we you know?" Leina asked her that Naomi had her mouth open wide. She could not believe on what Leina's idea was! "Well, he IS our husband... And... Well..." The Wandering Warrior played with her two index fingers as she looked away from Naomi. "I've been... Sorta having an "urge" you see..."

"L-Leina! Are you serious?!" Naomi asked her for she nodded shyly. She thought about it real quick until she came to a conclusion. "F-FINE! I guess it's okay... I-If I get to aswell!" She pointed a finger at her as Leina nodded. "Thanks... Because in honesty, I've sorta been having an "urge" too..." Naomi blushed brightly. The two got off Juan's lap as the silently and slowly started taking off his pants. They slid them right to his ankles to see his boxers right in front of them. Leina grabbed the edge of his boxers as she slid them as slow as she could... In one moment... Juan's (_***CENSOR BAR! THEN SLAPS IT AWAY!* NO! THE FAN DESERVE IT! SO NOW! BE PREPARED!) **_erected penis popped out as it was right in front of Leina's face! "H-How?!" Naomi asked herself. "T-that's alot more huge then I remember!"

"I-indeed... It's more bigger..." The two girls were very nervous for the monster in front of their faces. Leina started moving her hand, gripping her hand on his penis that it was HARD as IRON! "Goodness..." She said. She started rubbing his phallus gently with her soft hands as she felt her body was getting way more hotter...

Naomi saw what was happening as she felt something... Strange down there. The girl started slowly sliding her hand right down into her pants and panties, feeling the wetness of her vagina. Naomi couldn't help but started fingering herself as she saw what was happening. Naomi gripped her hand on Juan's cock as she started breathing hard. "Leina... I can't.."

"I know... Please." Leina pointed right at Naomi who blushed. "You first."

"O-okay." Her lips were near the head of Juan's penis, as she softly kissed it first. She hear a groan of pleasure coming from his mouth. She kept kissed it again for Leina was now doing the same thing as Naomi; fingering herself. "... Um Leina..."

"Y-Yes?" She responded to her, blushing brightly for what she was doing.

"This is... Interesting..."

"Yes it is." The two got close to eachother as they looked into eachothers eyes. In one moment, the two kissed deeply for they loved every second of it. They disembarked their kiss as they took a moment to realize what they did. "Um..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Naomi freaked out for what she just did. "I must be super weird now!"

"N-no! It's okay!" Leina said as they looked at each other for just a moment then laughed for a while. The two seemed to get along, even if it's something like this. "On 3? Okay?"

"Yeah." The two counted with their fingers and they reached three. When they did, the two started licking the shaft of their husband, getting a pleasure moan from him. The Nephilim started opening his eyes to see his two wives licking his dick, as he was surprised about this! "Hello there, Big Man..." Naomi said lustfully as she kept licking his shaft.

"W-what are you two doing?!" The Rebel paniced at this point in time.

"We're doing one of our wifely duties... So please enjoy." Leina said as she stood up to show Juan she was playing her self. She stopped as she showed that her fingers were wet and covered in her love juice. Leina started stripping down to show her naked body in front of her husband as she traced the shape of a heart on her left breast where her nipple was. Leina started sitting on his lap where she faced him, face to face. She started kissing him with tongue and everything as he gave in.

Naomi saw this as she looked to see that his penis just got A LOT more harder than before! She gave in as she started sucking him off, twirling her tongue along the head. The Nephilim moaned as Leina smiled at his face. Naomi stopped for a sec as she started taking off her clothes next, revealing her naked body. "This is a night you'll always remember, Juan." She said to him as Naomi started getting her vagina close to his penis, sliding it right on his shaft, up and down slowly. Leina saw this as she moved abit for her vagina was also sliding on his shaft too, going up and down slowly.

The pleasure was unbearably wonderful for the Rebel, feeling something. In one shot, his semen shot out of penis, as it covered Naomi's breast, with some covering Leina's back. Naomi smirked as she used her finger to slide it on her breast, placing her finger in her mouth to taste the fresh semen of her Nephilim lover. It was then she got the idea of something. She started licking's Leina's back, getting the semen that was on her. Juan witness something he never expected, seeing Naomi kiss Leina while pouring some of the semen in her mouth. They stopped as they were smiling. "Girls... This is..."

"Wonderful?" Leina asked.

"Hot and Sexy?" Naomi asked too. "Just wait because it's gonna get better." His wife said she lifted Leina's butt, bringing it over to Juan's cock. Leina started lowering herself, as Naomi helped guide it while holding on to Juan's penis. The head went in first as the Wandering Warrior let out a small 'eek' from having go inside. Leina found the courage to go down a lot more, as her husband's penis was way deep in her vagina!

"L-Leina? You okay?" He asked his wife as she was looking down. She looked up to show she was blushing brightly but had a shy smile that was cute.

"It's just... You're kissing my womb..." She whispered as she kissed him. "Please... You may move now." Juan nodded as he grabbed her waist, bringing her up and down in pleasure. He started going alot more faster for Leina was in deep pleasure that it felt like eternity. Naomi witnessed this as Juan was a jackhammer in Leina's pussy. She walked to Juan's side who saw him pounding Leina's vagina. She started rubbing her clitoris, having the great feeling of her clitoris being rubbed. However, she felt something going her vagina, seeing a pair of fingers that belonged to her husband, fingering her really fast.

Her legs started getting weak and fragile, having the feeling of his fingers going as fast as he was fucking Leina. He brought her closer to him, kissing Naomi deeply and passionately for she shed a tear of joy when they kissed. "Juan..." Naomi looked at him as she was smiling. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too Naomi." The Nephilim said as he kissed her again. As he stopped kissing her, he started kissing Leina loved the feeling of it. "Leina... I'm cumming!"

"In! Kiss my womb and do it inside me!" She ordered him as he kept pounding her pussy as hard as he could. Naomi could feel herself at her limit, about to climax. "My Love... I'm..." Leina could feel it... "CUMMING!" In one huge shot, Leina's vagina was flooded with her husbands semen. Juan pulled out his dick, seeing as his some of the semen started flooding out of his wife's vagina.

"Now... My turn." Naomi said who had a smirk. Leina got off her lover as she needed to catch her breath. Naomi however got on all four, waving her rear to Juan who was blushing bright. He got out of the chair as he walked towards his childhood love. In one swift moment, Juan entered her lower lips as she gave a moan from it. "Do it! Fuck me good, Juan!" Naomi begged her husband as he did. He didn't go slow or anything, but went all out force! He turned into a jackhammed on full force, for he saw his wife was enjoying every moment of it. He started groping her breast for they were very soft to feel.

The Nephilim grabbed Naomi's left leg as he lifted it up. The pose Naomi was in is very embarassing to her. "How do you feel now?" Juan asked her calm and relaxed.

"I-I feel great! Please..." Naomi had a cute look, for he blushed just by seeing her. "Don't stop."

"I won't." He said to her. The Nephilim kept ramming her good, for every thrust was a kiss inside her. As she enjoyed the love she was making with her husband, someone else came to her. Leina got on her knees as Naomi knew what to do. She was back on all 4, now licking Leina's vagina.

The middle Vance sister loved the feeling of Naomi's tongue licking inside her pussy. All three of them were having the time of their lives. Leina grabbed Naomi's head, as she kissed her passionately. They kissed deeply while playing with each others tongue, now getting more hot. "Leina... I'm about to cum!"

"I know. Please make me cum too!" Naomi placed her head back on Leina's vagina as she licked in every place possible as Leina moaned loudly for it. Juan started kissing the Wandering Warrior with tongue playing with each other. They all reached their limits, as the Nephilim came inside his wife, for she moaned and shouted in pleasure as Leina also climaxed. They got out of the position, but they didn't stop... "Let's go a couple more?"

"I'd enjoy it." Naomi agreed. They looked at their husband who was still erected as he held them. All three of them took their clothes as they walked up stairs to Juan and Naomi's bedroom. They layed on that bed, as the party of three kept on making love until morning would show...

After mnay hours, Juan woke up for the sun was in his face. He covered the light with his hand, so his eyes wouldn't hurt from the sun. "Oh man... What a night..." He said really tired.

**"Morning Love."** He heard a pair of voices as he saw both Noami and Leina still naked from last night. He blushed at the sight, but smiled to see the girls that were part of his heart. He looked at the both of them and still remembered that the both of them looked alike. There was a saying that there are some people who aren't related to you, look like you. Both girls kissed his cheeks, for Leina got the left and Naomi got the right. Juan, The Renegade Swordsman and the First King of Gainos, loved his life now. He wouldn't want it to change at all... He loved it. His life, but mostly all the girls in life that he would do anything to protect...

_**END!**_

_***in the shower then pops my head out the left side of the shower curtain* Oh hi! I hoped you liked this! You guys who loved my Rebel series, I give you this story that contains lemons that you; the fans, wanted! Now if you're wondering why I'm in the shower... It's because I'm washing the shame and guilt off my body and soul. So if you need me... I'm in here! ***_**Puts my head back* Now in the words of Danny Sexbang from Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps... "GET OUTTA HERE!" :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Present 2: Risty ~My wife is like an Amazon and I like it~

In the day was high noon for the house was lively as ever. Outside, everyone was training in tip top shape. Training now was Risty and Juan, for the husband and wife cracked each others knuckles, ready for a practice round. "Ready, Sugar?!" Risty asked for she wore something different from her usual attire. Wearing a long sleeved shirt with straps on the front, a pair of silk yet warm pants, cupped into a pair of brown snow boots. On her was also that of a cloak to protect her from the snow.

"You know it!" The Nephilim wore his usual attire. Juan charged in at his wife throwing a punch, but was dodged by Risty who moved to the left. In the chance she got, the Bandit swept her foot for Juan fell in the snow. She slammed her elbow right on her husbands back, for he fell like a log right on the snow. His wife got the chance to finish with a hard punch yet was caught just in time. Juan threw Risty far away for she landed with ease and no pain, smirking at him.

She charged in, tackling her her husband. The two started tumbling and turning on the ground, for Risty came out the victor. How you ask? Well, she was on top of her husband who was pinned to the ground by here. "Pinned ya."

"Aww man.." Juan complained as he sighed. However, he saw something that made him blush bright.

"What's wrong, Juan?" She asked her husband. Risty placed her forehead on his, that made him a lot more warm. Around them in the snow looked like it was starting to melt... Risty looked down to what Juan was looking at, and it was her exposed chest. It seemed that her shirt has ripped open when they were rolling around. Risty smiled at an idea. "You know for all your training that you've been doing..." She raised herself up, but still remained on top of her lover. "You get a prize!" The Bandit grabbed his head as she placed the Nephilims head right in her breast. Melona and Nanael were watching for they were jealous that Risty got to do that with him.

The Nephilim took his head out for he was on the verge of a nosebleed. "R-Risty! Y-y-you need to cover up! Before you catch a cold!" He tried to tell her, but instead she had the face of pleasure on. He wondered why then he felt something soft in his hands. He looked down to see that his hands were right on her breast...

"You can squeeze them anytime..." Risty said very lustfully that had Juan gained his nosebleed. The Bandit giggled, bending down to give a kiss on her husbands cheek. She raised up to smile at him. "Achoo! Ah crap..." Risty didn't like this...

Everyone came back from the snow, as Risty was in her room with Juan, Nyx, Melpha and Naomi there by her. Nyx sat on her bed, feeding Risty some hot soup for her, while Juan placed a wet rag on her head. "How are you feeling now, Risty?" Melpha asked her, bending down on her knees as she took the Bandits hand.

Risty smiled. "Don't worry. I feel a lot better." That gave them a sigh of relief, but Juan was still worried. She started sitting up from her spot, showing that she wore a gray old shirt for pajamas. "This dumb cold ain't nothin to-Achoo!" She sneazed, but now in the cutest way Juan ever saw.

"I'll stay with her." He suggested, with everyone looking at him. "I'll take care of Risty until she gets better."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Nyx asked her love, getting a nod for her answer. "Alright, but we'll check back." Nyx stood up from the bed as she placed the bowl of soup on a desk.

"We'll check back right away." Naomi left the room giving a wave. Nyx followed by giving a smile to Risty before she left.

"Please rest, Risty. You need it." The married woman grabbed the Bandits hand as she smiled at her. She let go for she placed both of her hands on the Rebels cheeks, kissing him for Juan to kiss back. "Take good care of her."

"I will." He said with Melpha leaving. The two were now all alone, for Juan grabbed a chair and sat by Risty's side. "Think you'll be alright?" He asked her for she nodded.

"I'll be better in no time."

"Well, you better rest up just in case." Risty layed back down as her husband tucked her in. He placed the wet rag on Risty's head again for it fell down when she sat up. "Now, anything you need?"

"Well..." She gave a thought about some things then smiled. "I want you to sleep next to me!" The thought gave Juan a blush, but for Risty, he did it. "Thanks!" She hugged her husband, for Juan held the Benevolent Bandit around his arms. The two shared that bed, but hey, it was cute.

As the two lovers held eachother, Risty was smiling with her right eye open. She looked down to see that her breast were on his chest. She started rubbing them, finally getting the reaction she wanted. The Bandit felt a bulge hitting her, as she smirked. "R-Risty..." She heard her husband call out his name.

"C'mon, Sugar... Let's have fun..." She said lustfully. She started taking off her shirt to expose her amazing breast, also showing a 4 or 6 pack abs she had. She only wore one piece of clothing left, as it was her black panties. She started kissing the sleeping man, who was oblivious to it. But as Risty kept letting things go on, her husband started waking up, seeing the surprise of a life time! "Hi there!"

"R-Risty! What are you doing?!"

"Doing what any wife would do with her husband..." She said as she started taking off his pants, seeing the boxers he wore. "Now... Let's get the party started!" She pulled down his boxers, for her eyes widen in a good surprise. That giant penis that Juan had, was now in the sights of Risty, who had lust in her eyes. "My, my, my! It's more bigger than last time!" She smirked. She gripped the shaft of her lover, now kissing the head.

Her lips were warm, as her lewdness was pretty sexy. The Bandit rubbed the shaft up and down, getting a groan from her love. Risty started now sucking him, giving fellatio to Juan. The pleasure of her tongue rolling around it was unbearable, for Juan was about to give in. But he couldn't. The Rebel tried to hold on, but climaxed right in Risty's mouth but swallowed it like it was nothing. She started pulling down her black panties, showing her lover that she was wet and soaked.

Juan took the chance, as he started eating her out! The Bandit moaned in pleasure on how amazing his tongue moved inside her vagina. "So... Good!" Her body felt weak, but the pleasure was strong! Risty was at her very limit! "I'm CUMMING!" She moaned loudly for her love juice poured out, with Juan drinking some of it.

"Risty..." He grabbed the Bandits wrist as he now was on top of her. He kissed her with his tongue as Risty was doing the same. "The table's have turned..."

"Yes they have..." She admitted. Juan's hand let go her wrist, for he groped her nice big soft breast. "Stop teasing me, Love... Put it in!" She begged for it as Juan did. She witnessed as the big dick her husband has, went inside her slowly. She gripped the sheets of the bed, feeling the head and shaft entering her womanhood. "Deep... SO DEEP!" He was only half way done though. When he tried to go more in, it had gotten tighter, but he needed to do it. "Juan?"

"Risty... This is only for a quick second..." He said kissing her. "Forgive me..."

"What do you me-ARGHHH!" Juan made a power thrust, as the head of his penis was now kissing the womb of Risty. However, when he did the Bandit had another climax. "Wonderful... Keep going!" He started thrusting right in her vagina. Every thrust, every touch of pleasure of magnificent! He kept ramming her hard, with her breast jiggling all the time.

The Rebel started sucking on them for Risty gave louder moans of pleasure! He could taste breast milk coming from them, loving the flavor. "Risty, you're milk is delicious.."

"T-that's embarassing to say!" She blushed. She looked really cute when she did. "Juan! I'm at my limit!" She admitted for the Rebel kissed her deeply, still penetrating her. "Inside! I want to have your child!"

"Okay." He said as he gave it all he's got! He started going alot more fast, and A LOT more harder! "I'm..."

"CUMMING!" The two climaxed together, for Juan shooted his semen right in her womb. He took it out for he came a little right on the lips of her vagina. There was some of the semen gushing out slowly like melting white chocolate. The Bandit placed her two fingers on her kitten, spreading it with her index and middle finger. "So much..."

"I have a feeling we aren't done..."

"You're feeling right..." They kissed again, tongue and everything. Risty wrapped her arms around Juan's neck, as he lifted her off the bed. She had then wrapped her legs around his waist, exposing her womanhood to his penis. For some support, he placed his hands right on her butt, feeling that it was also soft too. Soft and plump. Maybe Melpha's is the same? It was tough at the start, but Juan had entered her pussy again. "Fuck me... Fuck me good, Sugar!"

"Got it..." He kissed her as she shook her up and down. Every shake was like a thrust to Risty, feeling it was incredibly good. The two enjoyed the pleasure they made...

It took about 2 hours to finish, for Risty was now satisfied. She quickly went fast asleep for she was exhausted from the excitement she had with her lover. Juan saw how cute she looked when sleeping, kissing her deeply. He had a choice to either leave or stay by her side. Juan got up for he went to the door, placing his hand on the knob but not opening it. Instead, he walked back to Risty who looked at her. The Nephilim went on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her. He slept in that bed with Risty, keeping her warm until she wakes.

"That was too close..." Outside the door was a certain blue haired angel, who was fingering herself. She was enjoying the show for what happened, but had to stop. She placed her polkadotted panties (DEAR GOD! WHY AM I WRITING THIS?!) as she tip toed to her bed room. She layed on the bed, for she had a mischevious smile on her face. "It's gonna be MY turn next!" The Angel smirked.

END

...SERIOUSlY! WHY AM I WRITING THIS?!


	3. Chapter 3

Present 3: Nanael and Melpha ~My Christmas Angel. My Holy Wife~

It was another day for everyone. Juan was inside the house for he was reading a book. It read about many legends of the Continent, as one was about a Legendary Knight who slayed a Forest Dragon. Another read about a White Wolf in the forest, but he knew that legend was real. He flipped the page to see a picture of his father with Owen, slaying a demon. "So Dad was a legend too?" He smiled at the picture for he flipped the page.

The Legends were fascinating to him. Big or small, many legends had to be real. He placed the book on the shelf for he looked outside, seeing all his wives having a fun time. Risty was up and running again, so that's good. He heard the door open for he saw Melpha comming in as she took her coat and a scarf off. "Hello, My Love." Melpha said as the Nephilim walked over to her, as he kissed her.

"Hey Melpha. You okay?" he asked her for she was in the snow too.

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled at her Nephilim husband, for he started making tea for her. The two sat at the table, alone. "Juan?"

"Yes?"

"Me and Nanael are going out to cut down a tree. Would you like to come?" The kind wife asked for her husbnad nodded. It would be great to get out of the house, even in winter. The two started to plan out what they should go for, but a certain Angel was peaking with a smile on her face.

All three left the house. Juan carried the axe while Nanael and Melpha were ahead of him. They all wore winter clothing to cover themselves from the cold. "You ready, Melpha?!" Nanael asked her very quietly for the blonde nodded. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

"You sure are excited to cut down a tree." Juan said for the angel stood in shock. She didn't mean to shout, but thankfully her husband was oblivious to their plan. "So, why are we cutting this tree?" He asked the two.

The former nun started to talk. "Every year in winter time, we chop down a tree and are thankful to others." This sounded way too familiar to him. "We give presents to one another, and have a happy time."

"So it's Christmas?" He asked them for Melpha nodded, but Nanael shrugged. The two searched around the woods for that one good tree, looking high and low. It's where they found a great tree. One that looked to fit in the living room with ease. "Alright. So this one?" He asked them for they nodded.

The Nephilim walked up to the beautiful tree they would cut down. His palm was placed on the bark of the tree, feeling as it said that it was waiting for this day. Juan started chopping down the tree, having every impact going through. With one last chop, the Rebel gotten out of the way for the tree fell on the snow

"Alright! Melpha, get the rope."

"I thought you brought it, Miss Nanael." There was an awkward silence at first, for Nanael face palmed for this.

_"Crap! How is the plan going to go now?!"_ She asked herself. _"I was going to tie him up then knock him out! After that make sure he was super cold and heat him up with my beautiful naked body... And then... We make..."_ She was blushing brightly, for Melpha sighed at this. Juan however took a minute to examine his surroundings, but looked like he was dissapointed at sometimes.

"What's wrong?" Melpha asked him.

"I'm trying to look for vines... Sadly there aren't any in my sight..." He said still looking. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to carry it back."

"Aw! But it's too much work!" Nanael complained but did it anyways. Juan carried the middle of the tree, with Nanael on the front with Melpha helping by carrying it by the back. The snow was hard to get by, but they pressed on with their objective.

"We should be able to reach the house by now." Melpha said.

"Good! This things is super heavy!" Nanael said. They continued along the way, but something out of order happened. Nanael's foot went deep inside the snow for she was now stuck! "C'mon! This is NOT the time!" She struggled. Juan and Melpha placed the tree down, for they helped the angel up. However, they could not get a single budge, nor anything.

Juan started digging the snow with his hands to help Nanael out, but instead it made it worse! All of them fell in a pit for much of the snow to fall in. "Nanael! Melpha!" Juan grabbed the both of them for he held them tightly in his arms. They landed safely in the pit, showing it was some sort of hide out. There were tables, mugs, and a knife stabbed into the table. "Damn..." The Rebel cursed. The snow piled up as it covered the only way out of this place.

"Crap! How are we gonna get out now?!" Nanael asked. The Rebel went up to the pile of snow where he tried to dig a tunnel... But it felt like it was farther away... He forgot his sword and didn't have the Ignis Gauntlets with him...

"We're gonna have to wait until help arrives... This snow is deep." He said for they nodded. The three of them hudled together to keep themselves warm from the cold. "You two okay?"

"Yeah..." Nanael said shivering. "I'm just a little cold..."

"Same..." Melpha said weakly. Juan needed to come up with a plan, for he feared that they would freeze to death. He took off his hoodie to place it on his angel wife, for Melpha already wore a coat. He only wore his t-shirt now.

"Thank you." Nanael said. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her. He wrapped his other arm around her for she blushed brightly. The blonde placed her head on the Nephilim, petting her head as his fingers ran through her silky beautiful hair.

He kissed Melpha on her head as she smiled at this. He was about to kiss Nanael's, but instead, she stopped him for he was confused. The angel smiled at him for she closed her eyes, making the Nephilim know what she wanted. He kissed her on those holy lips of hers, for she loved it.

Melpha was happy about this, for she placed her palm on Juan's left cheek to turn his head to hers. They made eye contact, for Melpha kissed her husband deeply with passion. They seperated, with the blonde smiling. She cuddled up to the Rebel, just saying three words to him. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Juan said to her. They laid there for quite sometime, no help or anything. "It's getting pretty cold in here..."

"Is there anyway to get warmer?" Nanael asked.

Juan looked at the two for he sighed. They were confused why. "I know it sounds perverted... But in times like these, we need to strip naked..." They gave a questionable tilt of their heads, but they listened. "You see, in order to stay warm we need our bodies to huddle together..."

"I see..." Melpha said to him. She stood up for she was taking her clothing off. First was her coat to show her normal clothing. Nanael started taking off the jacket her husband gave her, showing her white beautiful wings while also taking off her scarf with her mittens. Melpha blushed brightly for she started taking off her boots and pants first, showing her husband that she wore sky blue panties. Net was her shirt to reveal her sky blue bra, as the Rebel blushed brightly at this. He saw Nanael stripping off her usual white short dress, revealing the polkadotted panties she wore while she wore a polkadotted bra aswell. She unhooked it from the front to show her bare breast, seeing her nipples were hard from the cold. Melpha did the same as she let out of gigantic breast to jiggle for a moment, seeing her nipples hard too.

Juan was next for he took off his shirt to reveal bare chest. He left his mother's necklace at home for he felt it was safe, but the Sapphire of the Forest Guardian still hung around him. He first took off his boots as he slid his jeans off of his body. The girls looked for they saw their husbands boxers, but they saw something like it was ready to burst out of his boxers.

Nanael and Melpha knew what they needed to do next, for they started taking off their panties to show their vaginas to their husband. Juan took a gulp for he dropped his boxers to the ground, showing the two that he was erected and ready for something. Nanael smirked at this, for she gripped the shaft of his penis. The Angel started licking the shaft slowly to the tip, kissing the head where semen would come out. Melpha saw this, for she had a funny feeling in her vagina. She started fingering herself for the self pleasure was amazing, but stopped.

Juan actually enjoyed what was happening, for Nanael started giving fellatio to him. She was given a groan of pleasure from Juan who enjoyed it. Melpha went to her husband, kissing him with tongue. The pleasure of it was way too much... For Juan felt something was happening to him. His hair started growing longer for it also turned white. In one moment, he came from the pleasure, but also transformed into his angel form. His wings bursted out of his back for they were white as his hair, for Nanael smiled.

She was thankful that he was still hard, because she hasn't had her fill yet. Juan layed on the floor for Nanael was on top of him. She directed her husband penis to her vagina, bringing it down into her womanhood. Nanael moaned in pleasure for her husband was deep inside her, kissing her womb. "Oh God!" The Angel screamed. Juan started thrusting his manhood into her, for she already felt like she was on the verge of her climax. Melpha saw what was happening right in front of her. Her vagina became flooded with love juice for she needed to take action.

The blonde haired woman legs had her husbands head inbetween, getting a good view of her womanhood. She lowered down to him to sit on his face, but Juan took way for he started licking her vagina to get a good shreak of pleasure from Melpha. He licked the lips first to get her taste first. It was then when he entered her vagina to lick around the walls, tasting her more. Melpha loved it to her heart for she moaned loudly with Nanael who was getting her womanhood pounded. "Melpha! It's so good!"

"Yes, Miss Nananel! Yes it is!" They looked at each other first, deep into each others eyes. The two leaned in closer, for the angel and priestess kissed deeply. They were enjoying the time of their lives, for they climaxed from the love their husband gave them. Nanael got off his cock for semen to drip down from heer woman hood, so she covered it with her palm. Was she purring? Yes she was from the warm seed inside her. Melpha gotten off for Juan to stand up. He looked to see Melpha against the wall with her rear sticking out. "Come my love... Bring me pleasure, please."

Juan did what she asked for. He walked up to the preistess, who penetrated her with his hard penis. She gave out a shriek with her vagina being forged in the shape of her husbands shaft. Melpha loved it, every second of pleasure. Juan started thrusting hard into Melpha who was already on the verge of climaxing. He pounded harder and harder, her breast bounced madly for he couldn't hold back so he groped her massive breast. The Nephilim squeezed them together for Melpha moaned in very deep pleasure. "Melpha... Do you feel good?" He asked his wife for she nodded. "I'll make you feel a whole lot better." Juan started pounding her like a steam engine in high gear! Melpha screamed for she climaxed but not her husband. Juan lifted up Melpha's right leg, turning her over for they were in a new position. Her legs were on his shoulders, his hands were placed on his waist to support.

"JUAN! Please!" Melpha begged for him for he kept on going and going! He kissed Melpha for she accepted it, who also played with his tongue. In one moment, both of them climaxed together, for Melpha was now filled with her husbands seed now. He took out his hard shaft, for he came minimal on her stomach, but the semen inside her gushed out as it dripped. "Amazing..."

"We're not done!" Nanael said for she came behind Juan, rubbing the shaft of his penis. "Gimme more of that Holy Milk!"

"More is coming then..." Juan smirked for he kissed Nanael. All three of them made love for a while now. They were huddled together now, for they were exhausted. "Rest easy. We're warm now."

"Yes we are." Melpha said for she placed her head on her husbands chest along with Nanael. Juan smiled at the two, as he wrapped his arms around them. He also used his wings to cover them, for they all fell asleep.

Morning arrived for they woke up at the same time. Juan reverted back to his normal form, yawning from his sleep. "Morning..." He rubbed his right eye.

"Morning." He heard his wives for they were placing their clothes back on them. Juan did the same, because now they needed to get out of this pit. Juan started digging upwards, seeing some light of snow. But not much.

When he tried digging more, the head piece of a shovel appeared right in front of him! He dodged a bullet there! The shovel picked up a large pile of snow, showing that it was Echidna who held the shovel! "There you guys are! We were worried about you guys!" She said. She wore a brown jacket with a white scarf around her. On her head was a snow cap beanie to cover her ears. She wore black warm stockings with black boots. "Take my hand." Juan nodded for he let Nanael and Melpha go first. "Up we go!" Echidna said pulling the Angel up to the surface. Melpha took the elf's hand next, finally seeing the sun again. "Let's go hubby!"

"Coming!" Juan said getting pulled up by Echdina. "How did you find us?" He asked.

"Thank him." She pointed at someone else, seeing it was Joseph, the man that came around to visit the house or grab the vegetables they grew. By his side was a grey wolf with a red collar around him, showing them it was a friendly wolf.

"You guys were gone for hours for what Nyx told me. So we came to find you with, Lemmy here." He petted the wolf's head for its tail to wag in happiness.

"Thanks Joseph." Juan thanked. They all went home with the tree. When they came home, everyone was relieved to see them safe and sound. They worked together to place the tree where it was in the living room, decorating it with glass balls that hung on some of the branches.

Christmas was close, for now everyone rested. Juan laid in his room with Naomi, but someone or some people were peeking in. Irma peeked into the bedroom to see her husband, sleeping soundly. "My Love..." She smiled at him, but something made her shriek yet a hand covered her mouth. Echidna showed herself that she was actually fingering her student while kissing Irma's cheek.

"My Kitten.. Have you gone in heat?" She asked, taking her hand off Irma's mouth as she kissed her. _"Don't worry... It will be our turn next..." _

END!

OH MY GOD! THANKFULLY I GOT THIS DONE TODAY! Hope you guys enjoyed that because I wanted to include Melpha too with Nanael. Oh and I'm planning on a Q and A, so ask me questions if you want and I'll answer them in the next chapter of my Rebel Returns story. Have a FABULOUS day!


	4. Chapter 4

Present 4: Echidna and Irma. ~The Teacher and Student are my lovers~

We come again at the dawn of the sunrise. The Nephilim hero was wide awake before everyone else, for he was outside in the snow again. Juan stood there in the white ground with his sword out, focusing in his mind. He began to move very swiftly while cutting the air with unhuman speed. With one last swipe, all of the snow on the front of the house was moved away. "That out to do it." Juan said sheathing his sword. The Rebel stood for a moment but then started to hear clapping behind him.

He turned around to see one his wives. "That was amazing." It showed to be Irma in her maid outfit that caused Juan to blush for how cute she was in it. The Assassin walked up to her husband smiling with the broom in her hands. "And you also just gave me more time for today."

"Not to mention you can sleep a little while longer," The Nephilim scratched the back of his head. "Since the sun is still rising."

"I could, but..." She kissed him right on the lips to surprise him. Irma seperated from him lips to only have that cute smile on her. "If I did, I wouldn't have this wondeful time with you." He could only give his assassin wife a nervous chuckle. The two went inside the warm house to relax, but smelled something coming from the kitchen. The scent was delicious, like food was being made yet Nyx was asleep. They looked into it to find a special surprise for the both of them to see.

In the kitchen was Echinda cooking food. One thing was for sure, is that she was naked but wore an apron to cover the front instead of the back. Her pet snake, Keltan, sat on the table looking at Echidna. "Try this, Keltan." The elven poured a bowl of some green liquid. She took a spoon of the green liquid for the snake opened it's mouth for its master. The liquid poured down in the snake for it's tail started to wiggle. "Good, huh?" She asked him.

"E-Echidna?" The Elf looked to see her student Irma, but her husband was having a nosebleed. "W-what are you doing?!" Irma asked her for she nodded.

"Making breakfast for the one I love." She walked up to her husband who was blushing. He starred at her cleavage but brought his eyes to hers. "My eyes are up here, Silly." She smiled for she kissed him. "Take a seat you two. I'll make some for all three of us." Echidna said for the two did what she told them. Keltan started slithering up to the Nephilim. Juan rubbed his finger under snake chin to show he liked it. Echidna still cooked but she smirked for she grabbed a tiny blue bottle from between her breast to pour it in the mixture of the pot.

The Elf poured the two food in two bowls, looking at her husband and student with a smile. "Thanks, Echidna." Juan said to her, rewarding her with a kiss. The Nephilim and the Assassin took a bite at the same time, but they dropped their spoons with Echidna confused. "It's... It's..."

"Gross?" The elf looked down with sadness having her ears at a different angle to show she was sad.

"No..." Irma looked at the Elf with a wide smile. "IT'S DELICIOUS!" Juan had the look like the Heavens just blessed him. "The way the carrot are proberly cooked, the cabbage is greatly boiled, the meat is purely tender, the potatos at the precise way of eating..." Irma took another bite giving out a little 'eek' while swallowing it.

Juan looked at the blue haired woman. "Have you been cooking with Nyx?"

"Yes I have. She gave me lessons for a month now." Irma admitted. They continued to eat the food that Echidna made for them. They slurpped the green broth to enjoy every last bit of it, having the Wild Elf smile.

"Thanks Echidna." Juan said to his wife, but he shook a little. "Wow... Is it uh... Getting hot in here?" He asked the girl for he started to sweat, but Irma was also sweating.

"Juan..." The Nephilim looked at his assassin wife for she tackled him to the floor. The Nephilim was confused at this for he saw that Irma was sweating too, but her shirt was popped open to show her cleavage. "My body... It's so hot right now!" She kissed the Nephilim for he was confused, but he liked it.

"Well... It seems the aphrodisac is going well..." Echidna said for Juan looked at her. She showed a blue bottle that she grabbed out between her breast. "Time to have fun..." The elf drank the last remaining drops of the potion that caused her legs to feel week. Irma grabbed out her hidden dagger to cut off her clothes to show her breast exposed.

The Nephilim groped her breast to start sucking on them. Echidna started fingering herself while watching her student making love to their husband. Irma had smiled for she rubbed Juan's pants to feel a bumb. She unzipped his jeans to pull them off for his boxers to only show. She pulled them off fast for her husbands phallus popped out as it touched her face. "So warm..." Irma said to only start licking the shaft to recieve a pleasure groan from Juan.

"I like where this is going." Echidna came by as she interrupted Irma. They started to lick him together that caused the pleasure to reach the roof! Echidna started kissing the head of her husbands penis for Irma kissed it too so she wasn't behind. The next thing that happened was Juan released his semen on the two. "This is how you wake up in the morning..." Echidna gotten up with Irma for the two sat on the table with thier legs spread out, showing their wet vaginas. "Pick one..."

The Nephilim didn't know which to pick. These two were lovely at heart, but he could make love to one at a time. He chose randomly for it was Echidna who he chosed. "N-no way.."

"You know what they say, "The oldest go first" my dear." The elf said to her student. Juan started entering her womanhood to give a shriek of happiness. He slowly continued inward for Echidna kissed him when he did. He started thrusting in and out of the elf who moaned everytime he did, loving the moment. Irma could watch in jealousy who played with herself. Juan kept pounding harder and harder seeing his wife love it. "I'm... at the verge!" Echidna admitted to him for he started going faster. "Inside! DO IT!" He did what she wanted, for the two came at the same time, pouring his seed into her womb.

The Wild Elf felt his seed in her walls, just enjoying the feeling. Juan took out his phallus to ejaculate on Echidna's breast. "My turn." Irma pulled the Nephilim to her, as she started grinding her lower lips against his shaft. She went slowly for Juan felt the wetness of her vagina as the assassin smiled at him. "Like it?" Irma asked the Rebel for he could only respond in grunts. She stopped momentarily, for Irma started to let it go inside her now. Her husbands penis went insde her vagina, but Irma, on her own, flipped her body so she was in a different position. Her stomach layed on the table now, and her butt was right in front of Juan with his phallus inside her womanhood.

The Nephilim started thrusting in and out of her vagina as the sensation felt amazing. Yet, Juan started to struggle for Irma got more tighter. He did what was needed, so he thrusted really hard inside her that gave her a shock of enjoyment. she screammed for a second but was silence by Echidna who kissed her. "Good girls stay silent." The Elf said as she placed Irma's head where her vagina was. The assassin tasted the mixture of Echidna's sweet honey and Juan's seed, loving the flavors of it all.

The pleasure drowned all three of them, loving it with no back talk. Juan went deeper into Irma that made her eyes water from it. They were now all on the verge, feeling it all. All three climaxed together, for it was a morning to remember for them.

With everything died down now, Echidna was making another batch of food. This time without any kind potion or anything. "It's all done." Echidna said as she passed down two bowls to Juan and Irma. They were all fully clothed again and thankfully for them that aphrodisiac was over now. "Eat up."

"Thanks." Juan said for he ate the food. The Wild Elf looked at how peaceful this moment was, smiling at her husband. She kissed his cheek for he gave a nervous chuckle. They wished that these times would last forever...

END

Okay... Thankfully this chapter is over and sorry if it's short because I've been busy with alot of other shit and the electricity shut off for about 2 days, so I wasn't able to do it on time. So I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Present 5: Melona and Menace. ~A Slime and Queen in the baths!~

It's only been a couple of days now, but for Juan and Melona, it's felt like eternity. The two were climbing the sands of the desert. It was winter time, so it felt like normal weather in the desert now. While walking, they saw some snow falling but not much. "You okay, Melona?" Juan asked the slime.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." She gave a reply. "Thankfully I'm not melting this time."

"Thank God." He walked hand in hand with the slime to Menace's palace. It was almost Christmas, and Juan wanted to see Menace again. He wondered what it was like in Amara at Christmas time. They could see the city right up ahead of them, seeing something in the middle of the city. They continued to walk, finally being at the entrance of the city. The people were wearing that of scarfs and coats and many other kind of winter clothing.

When in town, everyone was shock to see the two. "The King! The King is back!" Someone shouted for they started to clap and cheer for him. They continued to walk to the middle ofr the city, seeing the back of a certain Princess.

"Okay! That ought to do it!" A black septer was by the side of the Princess.

"It's beautiful!" The Princess said as everyone was cheery today. She turned around to have a surprise present for her. Her eyes became wide, but a smile came apon her. "JUAN!" It was Menace who was wearing a blue striped scarf. She ran to her King as he hugged her close. The two kissed eachother for everyone to give another loudly cheer. The two seperated for Menace walked up to Melona as she kissed her cheek. Melona kissed hers too. "Good to see you again, Melona."

"Good to see you too, Menace." They hugged eachother like the best friends they are. Everyone examined the tree in front of them, for music started playing. Snow started falling from the ground with everyone in joy. Little kids would laugh in happiness, with older ones smiling. The King and Queen walked to the river boats while waving bye to everyone. It smooth sailing in the boat, for they saw the Palace again. Everything was rebuilt and restored it seemed. They stepped out of the boat and walked on the floor of the Palace, seeing the servants greeting Menace back.

The group walked inside, seeing the throne that Menace usually sat in. Belly dancers were dancing, and artist were playing their music. "Welcome home, Queen Menace!" They greeted but gasp. "And, W-Welcome home, King Juan."

"Thank you, girls." Setra said. Everyone was bowing to them, for the King and Queen took their seats. Melona sat on Juan's lap, but he didn't mind. Everyone was doing their usual job, with servants coming in with a platter of food and drinks.

"Hungry, your Highness'?" The cook asked them for they nodded. Three plates of food came to them, one for each. The meals looked delicious with it's look, for it was lobster and baked potatoes. It was delicious no doubt, and they it unil no crums or anything was on the plate. "How was it?" He asked them.

"Nice cooking my friend." Juan said to him. The cook left the place to leave the three at the throne. "Oh man, I can't eat another bite." The Rebel patted his stomach. Melona couldn't either, even if she was a slime and had her acid to help. Menace layed there on the bed-like throne, sleeping from the feast. Must be a side effect from a great meal like that. "I think I'm gonna take a bath before sleeping."

Melona saw her husband walking away with two of the servant girls escourting him. Melona smirked as she looked at this then to the sleeping Princess. "Time to take action..." She whispered as she laughed silently. Melona got close to the Queen of Amara for she started whispering in her ear, causing her to wake up.

In the baths were the Nephilim, cleaning himself with the hot spring warm waters. It was nice and hot, great for this time of year. He scooped up the water with both hands, rising it up and high then letting go. The water splashed his face to clear his mind, thinking that everything was going alright. He managed to get to Amara in only a day, thanks to those speed boots he had. Yet it was hard to run in the sand with them so they had to walk. In about 4 days he had to leave, because he needed to take care of chores and getting ready for Christmas. It still surprised him that they had Christmas here too, but he wondered if everyone celebrated it, or celebrated different holidays.

He didn't care though, everyone celebrated different holidays, and we all come together on them. He was happy, as long as everyone else was happy. He started to drown in sleep for it was so peaceful, but he heard a splash near him. He examined his surroundings to see if anyone was there, but none. He stood up and walked a few inches, but still no one. He walked backward then sat backdown, trying to finish his bath. When he did, he felt something on his back, a pair of soft pillows... "Comfortable?" He turned around to see, Menace right behind him! "Hello, my King." She said to him as he had a nosebleed! Her naked body was right there in front of him, beautiful and graceful as ever.

He was about to move but something pinned him down! Pinkish goo tied him up as it was hard to move. "You don't need to worry." A voice said as he knew who it was. The pink goo started morphing into a girl with ears popping out of her head, showing it was Melona. The pink Slime pushed her lips onto his, kissing him in the process. Her lips felt like a flavor that he never had in his life, but he felt something in his body.

"Keep going, Melona!" Menace sounded excited, but for what? Her gazed wasn't at Juan's eyes, but something below the water. He saw that he was erected, but how? Menace only started rubbing her breast right on the Rebels back.

Melona stopped kissing him, grabbing his penis to rub it gently. "Are you ready, Love?" She asked him for he could only give grunts. "You seem ready enough." She giggled. Melona stood up to show her naked body to her husband. Her skin shined as it was beautiful as ever like Menace's skin. Menace grabbed Juan's erected penis to rubbed it to her hearts content, with Melona used her arms that were made of her hair to grab Juan's head. She placed his head right into her vagina, tasting and licking all around. Melona gave moans with a happy face, having her husband taste her slimey honey. Melona grabbed her breast with her normal hands, groping and playing with them to make her body shiver.

The pleasure they drowned themselves in was amazing. Menace kept on stroking the Nephilim's erection while playing with her womanhood. She rubbed her clitoris with her thumb while fingering herself with the index and middle finger. The Amara Queen started kissing her husbands neck many times, knowing he was blushing "Melona, I think he's ready."

"Oh I know he's ready." Melona made him stop as she kissed him with tongue. next thing she did was lower her body, to have her vagina over the head of his penis. She inserted it by herself for Juan gave a groan, feeling her slime walls. "Amazing as always right?" She asked for she made herself go deeper, making herself moan. She felt it all the way, as his head was touching the entrance to her womb. "You're kissing me... And it feels great." Juan placed his hand on her breast getting her to moan more, but one thing she didn't expect was her husband to stand up while he was still inside her, making the slime scream of pleasure.

Menace didn't expect this, but she felt sorta left out. Juan turned around for Melona's back faced her, but he Queen got where he wanted her to do. Menace went closer, placing her breast on the slimes back, squeezing Melona's breast with her hands. "So big, round and squishy!" Menace gave a giggle.

Melona made her legs wrap around Juan's waist so she wouldn't fall from the postion they are in. The Nephilim started thrusting in her vagina as fast as he could, making the slime moan loudly. Menace could see how amazing it was getting, smiling at her. She made Melona face her to give her a kiss, having the two playing with their tongues. Juan started becoming more rougher having Melona only making her scream muffled because of her and Menace kissing. Before he could finish, he started sucking on Melona's breast to make her moan alot more. She escaped from the kiss, looking at her husband. "W-wait! My acid will come out!" He didn't listen, for Juan climaxed into her vagina, as a liquid went into Juan's mouth.

Melona's eyes widen in fright, but look to see he was okay. "It's just regular milk." He said that made her surprised. "But let's get to another course." He said looking at Menace who he kissed. He placed Melona down as she needed to catch her breath from all the pleasure. He held Menace close to him, having her breast on his chest for the two kissed each other.

He layed down on the floor with his Queen on top of him. Menace saw how big her husband was, lowering it cautiously like it was about to pierce her. She had the head of his penis kissing her vagina's entrance, but it wasn't enough for she did the unthinkable. She roughly made his penis go all the way in her vagina in one second for it kissed her womb roughly. In one second, they both climaxed from it as his semen poured into her.

It felt like it was done, but instead of that, Juan grabbed her hips for he started moving in and out of her womanhood. Menace could feel the splish-splash of her wetness and Juan's semen. He kept on thrusting harder and harder inside her that caused the Queen or Amara to moan loudly from the pleasure. She bent down her body to kiss her King, feeling pleasure like no tomorrow. "My love. I love you!" She said to him. He wish he could speak but he couldn't, because he was speechless for how great Menace felt.

One thing the Queen didn't expect was for a pair of soft hand to grope her breast. She look to see it was Melona as she was giggling at this. "Having fun without me?" She asked for she started to make something. Both Juan and Menace saw that she was actually growing that of a penis! FUCK! It was pink and the same shape as Juan's. "Not let's get this party started!"

"W-wait, Melona!" Menace begged her, but it was too late. Melona inserted her slime made penis, not into her vagina with Juan's, but inside her butt. (FUCK! THIS JUST GOT SUPER FUCKING STRANGE FOR ME!) Menace could not believe on the pleasure felt in both her tubes. Melona kept on going and going at the pace Juan was at, for it was pleasure up the roof! It was at the time where it was too much to bare. Menace, Juan and Melona all climaxed at the same time, releasing semen into her womb, while Melona's side was releasing into her intestine. It felt great no matter what, for when they pulled back, semen and white goo started spurting out. "My body... I feel weak..." Menace said for she was now exhausted.

"I'm still able to go..." Melona made her slime made penis dissapear, as she hugged her husband. "How about you?"

"M-maybe..." He gave a nervous chuckle. They kissed for they continued, with Menace joining back again. They took their time making love, for they finally stopped. They were still in the baths, looking at the sky. "Beautiful night, isn't?" He asked the girls, who were at his side. He had both his arms around them, Menace at his right, Melona at his left.

"Yes it is." Menace agreed. They all sat there, watching the stars and it's beauty. They sat their naked in the water until it was time to get out. They walked to the bed to sleep at, for it looked like the throne in the main hall, but this time with pillows! YAY! They layed their on the bed, covering themselves with a nice blanket. Juan was happy to be with them, no matter what...

END

Wow... I can't believe I typed that shit in... If anyone needs me, I'm gonna go take a bath... In the boiler...

Oh and don't forget to ask a question! Remember, it can ANYTHING! Random, funny, or anything! What's my favorite pokemon? I'll tell ya! What's my favorite food? I'll tell ya! What's my greatest goal? I'll tell ya! Anyway, remember, you can send through review or PM. Alright, good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Present 6: Nyx ~My Flame in the Darkness~

Night time is where the moon was high in the sky. A time for everyone was sleeping, but someone couldn't sleep, being it was Juan. He layed on his bed with Naomi sleeping soundly, but his eyes were wide open. He didn't know why though. The Nephilim left his bed to walk down stairs, hoping something could put him to bed. As he cme down the stairs, he witness something... There was someone in the kitchen! He became extra cautious to approach who it was, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Juan did a corner peek into the kitchen to see, it wasn't a robber, but his wife Nyx. She wore a red nightgown lingerie for PJ's, but she was also cooking something.

The Rebel could hear Nyx humming a song, seeming like she was enjoying herself. "Nyx?" He said her name, causing her to look at him. She was confused at first but smiled.

"I see you couldn't sleep either?" She asked facing him. The Rebel blushed at what she was wearing, but had to keep on track. He gave her a nod that made her giggle a little. "Thought so. I'll make us something." She continued to cook like a pro in front of her husband. Juan couldn't help but stare at her revealing clothing, finding it distracting, but he found it... Exciting. "Done!" Juan got his attention back.

Nyx came with a plate of food that looked good. "Thanks." Juan said to Nyx, but something was really confusing. There was only one plate, which was totally of for him. His wife, Nyx, grabbed a spoon, scooping up some food.

"Would you like some?" Nyx asked. Juan got the hint as he blushed, opening his mouth. Nyx placed the spoon in his mouth, making her giggle with glee. "I'm happy." She said looking at her husband. "I'm happy to be here... With you... Our daughter, and everyone else..."

"Are you truly happy?" He asked Nyx, who gave a nod.

"Yes. You see, ever since my mother died to a terrible illness, I was alone..." She said rethinking her past. "I was raised as a peasent girl, with Elina bossing me around... At times, I felt like ending my life..."

"Nyx..." The Nephilim grabbed his wife's hand. Nyx gave tears while remembering it all, everyday was hell for her as a child. "But you have a better life now..."

"I know." She leaned in on him, having her husband wipe away her tears. "I've never been so happy... And Juan..."

"Yeah?"

"If you want, I ask if you can expand this great big family we have..." She kissed him on his lips. "Can you? Please? It's my Christmas Wish that we're all happy."

"But... Won't you be mad?"

"No, I won't. I want you and me and everyone else to be happy..."

"I promise... I'll make everyone happy, Nyx..." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you..." She slowly kissed him again, but this time, it was more passionate. Their tongues played with each other slowly, loving the feeling. They seperated with a saliva string that connected them drop down. "My love... Take me..." She ordered him, doing what he was told.

The Nephilim layed his wife right on the table, moving the plate of food out the way. He kept kissing his wife with tongue. He spreaded her legs apart, showing her red thong like panties. Juan slide Nyx's panties off her, showing that her womanhood was ready and wet. He began the process by fingering her vagina, getting the pleasure she felt was exciting. Her walls were tightenting just when he moved his finger inside her. Juan took them out to show her how wet she was.

Before he got to the main track, Juan started lick Nyx's vagina, tasting her sweet honey. The wife could not help but start fondling her own breast, twisting her nipples softly. She felt her husband's tongue inside her vagina, licking everywhere to have her moan. She saw her husband taking off his boxers, revealing his penis to her. "It's a lot more bigger, than it was before..." Nyx heart pumped widly just by seeing it. She sat up to get a better view, seeing it close to her, throbbing like it was hurt. "Let me take care of it..." Nyx placed Juan's hard penis inbetween her breast, squeezing them together. She started rubbing them up and down, getting her love to moan and groan in pleasure.

The softness of her breast and how big they were was an outstanding thing to feel. Nyx started giving fellatio while rubbing the shaft with her breast. Juan gave a more pleasureable groan, making Nyx feel happy she was pleasing her husband. He gave a final groan, climaxing into his wives mouth, or she swallowed his seed whole. (Goddammit... I can't believe I wrote that...) She had let go of Juan's penis, letting him cum right on her breast, having her finger make a heart with it.

Juan blushed at how lewd it was, but found it pretty sexy. He gently layed his wife back on the table, rubbing his phallus on his wife's womanhood. Nyx moaned softly, making her more cute that made Juan kiss her. In one moment, he slowly made his phallus enter her as she gave a muffled shriek as she was kissing her husband. She could feel her husband's penis going deep inside her vagina, feeling how great the pleasure was. In one moment, he hit the entrance to her womb, kissing it too, but Nyx couldn't controll anymore for she climaxed.

Juan started moving slowly, but Nyx moaning loudly. He kissed her so she was silent, for the both of them didn't want to wake everyone up. Everytime he thrusted, Nyx felt like she was on the verge of just cumming. Juan started to thrust more faster inside her, pushing the entrance of her womb too. Nyx could not believe how great it felt, having her husband making her feel this way was amazing. "Juan...! I'm...! I'M!"

Juan knew what she was about to do. Both of them climaxed together, having the Rebel shoot his semen inside Nyx. She knew that she couldn't go on, but she fought on still. Juan took out his penis, still energetic and hard. He saw his wife lay flat on her boy, but then rose her buttock up to show her vagina had his semen dripping. Juan had gotten the message, as he stuck his penis inside her again, causing Nyx to moan loud.

Juan started to roughly thrust fast, having his wife to try and silence her voice from the others. Her walls were tightening, for it became a bit complicated for Juan. He kept going, as he saw his wife looking like she'll pass out from it. "Nyx. Look at me, please."

"Eh?" She weakly looked at her husband, weakly. She was now on the right side of her body, with her left leg on Juan's right shoulder. Nyx slowly raised her body, having her eyes closed, with Juan kissing her. In one moment, they climaxed again, but Nyx passed out... "I... Love you, Juan..." She said to her husband as her vision black out.

"Nyx. I love you too." He kissed his wife's forehead, carrying her to her room. He did the one thing he needed to do, laying next to Nyx under the blanket. By the bed was Sonata, inside a wooden crib with a blue blanket under her so she was comfortable. He heard is wife and daughter sleeping, smiling at this, The Nephilim held Nyx in his arms, sleeping peacefully...

END

_**If you thought I'd leave Nyx out of the picture, fuck you because you're wrong! I don't mean that, I apologize... I've been playing too much Deadpool... ANYWAY! There's only two more chapters of this left and possibly, I plan on making another chapter but full of action this time. WIth special guest, Santa Clause! YAY! Or I should do that next Christmas? I think next Christmas, but what do you guys think? But enough of this, I'm gonna get back to work and hopefully I get that To Love-Ru Review done, I got to get the next chapter of Urusei Yatsura Love to Skate done, and alot more.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Present 7: Alleyne and Shizuka ~Both Steathy, Both Sexy~

Do you think the Elven celebrate Christmas? Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Juan and Shizuka however were walking into the Elven Forest to check up on Alleyne. The snow was white and pure, matching the kunoichi's hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked his wife, as she still wore her usual get up.

"I'm a kunoichi, remember? I was trained to withstand weathers like these." She said confidently as she stuck her chest out, making her breast jiggle for a second. "Hopefully though, Alleyne's alright."

"I hope so too." He prayed. They entered the forest, seeing it was too covered in snow aswell. Even though it was like this, it still was beautiful to look at the Forest. They finally managed to get to the village, seeing it was completely empty... It was full of blood and bad memories because of the Swamp Witch. They looked around to examine the place, sensing no one at all... This worried the two, but they did start to sense something... A figure jumped from the trees about to attack the couple, but that attack was countered by Shizuka as she grabbed the person wrist and flipped her.

The person landed hard on the floor. "Owwy!" That person sounded like a teenage girl, but it was. They looked to see a long time friend of theirs...

"N-Nowa!?" Juan looked at the Eleven girl, making her happy they still remembered her.

"It's been so long!" She said as she got up. Her monkey friend, Ruu, ran out of the bushes and on to her shoulder. He waved at the two to say hi.

"It's great to see you again! Where's Alleyne?" Shizuka asked her half elf friend.

"Captain is inside meditating right now." She answered the question. They climbed the stairs of the trees to Alleyne's house. They were close to it now, seeing the lights dimmed. They entered through the door to see Alleyne silent, sitting still and relaxed. Juan quietly walked to the Elven, seeing his wife's face again. He smiled at the sight, as he kissed her cheek.

The Combat Instructor eyes opened and looked to see her husband kissing her cheek. She blushed brightly as he stopped. "Hello Alleyne." The Rebel said to his wife as she looked at him with her face red.

"Juan! Don't startle me like that!" She punched him in the arm to make him groan a bit. Alleyne looked away, but layed her head on his shoulder. "But it's great to see you again..." She smiled. He wrapped his arm around her, as they looked at each other deep into their eyes, they kissed. By the door was that of Nowa and Shizuka, smiling at them. "N-Nowa?! 15 points!"

"Ehhh?! Why?!" The kunoichi looked at the half elf as she smirked at her. Everyone entered the house with Nowa passing out Tea. Everyone sat at the table, comfy and relaxed. "It's great to see everyone again!" She said cheery.

"By the way. Nowa, what're you doing here?" Shizuka asked her.

"It's Christmas! Every year, me and Captain celebrate it."

"Though we celebrated it secretly, since Christmas is nothing to other elves." She took a sip of her tea cup. "But it is a fun holiday."

"Yeah it is. The snow is I say the best part." Shizuka thought back. "I remember as a little girl, playing out in the snow whenever winter started." Shizuka played in the snow everyday, chucking snow balls at other kids. When the Kouma tried to find her, it was hard to find her. The Kunoichi looked at everyone staring at her then blushed. "Oh dear! I sound like an old woman." She laughed away.

Alleyne looked at her Nephilim husband, getting his attention. "What was Christmas like for you?" She asked him.

The Rebel looked up and started to think. "Well, I do remember always playing in the snow." He remembered. "Yet, when my parents died, I was alone. Naomi though, she always came to see me in that alley as a kid."

"Really?" Nowa thought about it.

"Yeah. Always got me a gift since I had no one else." He smiled at the memories. "I guess... That's why I fell for her. She was always kind to me at a time of need..." The Nephilim leaned back to relax. He gave a loud yawn while stretching out his body.

"It seems everyone is tired." The Combat Instructor saw everyone half asleep. "It seems we should rest for today."

"Captain, I'll show them to their rooms."

"Thank you, Nowa." Alleyne sat there as her husband and the kunoichi left. She started to meditate again, trying to keep her mind focused... But in her mind was something, as it made her body hot. Her heart skipped a beat, for in her mind was she and her husband.

Night had rised, and everyone was asleep. Juan and Shizuka slept in the same room in the same bed. Shizuka was resting in her husband's arms, feeling comfy. She woke up to the sound of the door opening then closing, seeing Alleyne in front of her with hardly anything on. "Alleyne?"

"My apologize, Shizuka." She said to her. "But... My body won't stop..." Shizuka saw how her womanhood was flooded from her being excited. "After seeing Juan again... I can't stop it..."

"Is that right? Well..." Shizuka got off the bed as she was naked from her torso. Her breast bounced for a moment as she stretched her arms. "For your convenience. Looky looky!" The Kunoichi took off the blanket as Juan was just in his boxers, but with a large bulge that look like it was about to pop out. "I felt it when he was asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming..."

"Under those garments... Is his..." Alleyne started rubbing her clitoris as she gave out a small shriek of pleasure. She went up to her husband on her knees by the bed, getting close to his crotch.

"Let's make that dream... A reality..." Shizuka got close to the bulge as she slowly took off Juan's boxers. She then in a flash took them off fast, as Juan's penis flinged opened as it hit Shizuka's face. The Kunoichi only got more excited at this, she started licking the shaft. "Don't just look... Come and join." She said to the elven.

Alleyne slowly climbed on the bed, with her vagina near Juan's face. She was in a sex position she never thought she would be in, but now she was. Shizuka smiled as she kissed the head many times as Alleyne started kissing it aswell. They got grunts from him with his breath touching Alleyne's vagina, making her about to shriek but Shizuka stopped it as she kissed the Elven. "S-Shizuka?"

"Were both married to him. So it's like were married to each other aswell." The kunoichi said as she kept on kissing the Elven. Alleyne felt her womanhood becoming more wet, as drop of her honey landed on the Nephilim's face. Shizuka felt her womanhood getting a lot more excited as she kept fingering her self. "Well?"

"My body... It's going crazy..." Alleyne said to her. Shizuka knew what to do, as she placed their husband's penis inside Alleyne's mouth. She wanted to talk, but Shizuka silenced her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Just move... Trust me..." She said as Alleyne started giving fellatio to her husband. She moved slowly as she heard the grunts of pleasure from her husband's mouth. It wasn't until Shizuka started licking the rest of his shaft that Alleyne couldn't get. In a moment, Juan climaxed as he came inside Alleyne's mouth. She felt his semen, feeling like slime going down her throat easily. She took her mouth off his phallus with it releasing semen again as it covered the head of his penis.

The kunoichi started licking it off as she felt how delicious it was. She grabbed Alleyne again, kissing her with their husband's semen being sent back and forth in their mouths. Their tongues wrestled each other, until they came apart with a saliva string dropping. "How... Shameless..." Was all the Elf could mutter.

"There is no shame when it comes to love, Honey." She stated. They heard groans coming from Juan as he woke up. He saw the first thing was Alleyne's womanhood in front of him "Oh. Hello love."

"A-Alleyne? Shizuka?!" He tried to speak but Shizuka made Alleyne's sit on him. His mouth was on her womanhood now, as the Combat Instructor gave a cute 'eek' of pleasure. He tried to talk but that only made Alleyne on the peak of her climax.

"P-please! Don't talk!" She blushed.

"Now... Time to get this party started..." The Kunoichi's vagina was hovering above the large penis Juan had. Shizuka slid down slowly, having the head go in first, but then slammed it all the way down. It made her climax with her eyes watering abit from the pleasure. "So good!" She muttered. The Kunoichi started moving up and down as Juan started moving his tongue inside Alleyne's vagina.

Pleasurable shrieks were the only thing heard inside the room. Shizuka started going rougher as her husband's penis got more bigger! "So deep! So deep!" She said as she kept on going. Every thrust kissed her womb, as she was on the edge of climaxing. Juan grabbed Shizuka's waist, as he started thrusting a lot more stronger. This caused Shizuka to only give a scream of pleasure. In one moment, he let out his semen inside her, as they climaxed together. Alleyne saw as semen started pour out even with his penis still inside Shizuka. He let it out as a load of it came out of her womanhood.

Alleyne saw this as she was a little scared, but sucked up her fear. She moved her body as her womanhood was above Juan's penis. Juan's sight was the elf's naked back and plump rear. He sat up as he groped Alleyne's breast. Alleyne turned her head to left as she made her eyes look at her husband. "W-wait! Please!" She begged. Juan stopped groping her as he wrapped his arms around her, so gentle at that. Juan kissed her, as Alleyne gave a tear of happiness.

"May I?" He asked her as she nodded. Juan lifted Alleyne up as he inserted his penis right inside her vagina. He did gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Alleyne gave a small moan, but held the rest in. He finally inserted it all inside her, as she felt the head of his phallus and kissed the entrance of her womb. The Combat Instructor had her walls squeezing The Nephilim penis, but he kept on moving.

Alleyne felt great on the pleasure she was bestowed. It was when she felt a pair of hands groping her breast, but it wasn't Juan. It was Shizuka, with a smirk on her face. "So soft and bouncy." She said as she started licking her right nipple that made her moan. The kunoichi kissed them both as she started going down her body, as she kissed her clitoris as Juan kept on thrusting. "This is a treat..." She purred as she started licking both the thrusting phallus and Alleyne's womanhood.

The pleasure was to great for the both of them, as Juan climaxed inside Alleyne, with Alleyne climaxing with her honey shooting out. Shizuka only smiled at this as she saw the semen pouring out it was still plucked inside Alleyne's womanhood. He let it out as he came more, but this time, Shizuka opened her mouth as most of the semen landed inside her mouth, while the rest either landed on her face, hair and cleavage.

"The party has only begun..." Shizuka said as she kissed Alleyne while they shared the semen with each other. They stopped kissing, with as the both of them smiled from pleasure. "One more round? Honey?" She asked the Elf as she slowly nodded... Shizuka and Alleyne started kissing Juan's penis again, as he let them do it...

The morning now shined as the three of them were still in bed. Juan saw his two wives, sleeping soundly with no problem. He kissed the both of their foreheads, before he went back to bed.

When everyone was now awake, they were outside the huts. "Do you really have to go?" Nowa asked the Nephilim.

"Sorry. But we need to get home as soon as possible." Shizuka said as she was very sad.

"But we'll be back. I promise." He walked up to Alleyne as the two kissed each other.

"Please visit sooner." She requested as her husband nodded. Both Shizuka and Juan left the forest, waving good-bye at the two elves. Nowa looked at her Captain.

"Hey, Captain?"

"What is it, Nowa?" Alleyne asked her. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, I just wanted to know this..." Nowa looked up with her finger on her cheek. She looked like she was thinking back. "What were you, Miss Shizuka and Juan doing?"

The Combat Instructor blushed brightly. "W-what?! You saw that?!"

"Yeah. It was so loud I couldn't sleep..." She said to her. "It looked like all of you were wrestling... So I didn't bother because you guys looked busy."

Alleyne had her down with a blush on her face. "Nowa! 5 points!"

"EHHH?! W-why?!" Why indeed...

_**END**_

**Wow, I got that up. And it looks like everything went alright. Alright guys, Tomoe will be the next chapter, after that it's Claudette and I plan on making a bonus section of Airi and Rana. No fapable stuff, just sweet and cute love. Why? Because I can! Look forward to that, got it?**

**And, the next thing I want to say is, the Next chapter of The Rebel Returns, will "Possibly" be released on Christmas. Hopefully. I ain't 100% on that, alright? That's your Christmas Present of late Christmas Present.**

**And remember, the next Rebel Returns chapter is not out yet, so YOU lucky reader! YOU can send me a question and I'll read it and answer it. You can send by review or, by PM. Remember the question don't have to be serious all the time, you can be random. Not forcing you, just think it might be fun, you know? :) It can be about this, or another of my stories, or ANYTHING!**

**And another thing. Since it's the holidays, I want to know something. What do YOU, want for Christmas? Like a gift from someone. Leave answer at the bottom of your review or whatever, please and thank you. Alright, more work to do, so I'm gone. LATERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Present 8: Tomoe ~The Priestess in the Snow~

The sea was very strange in the winter time. Everyday it would be cold, as some people were freezing. "Hey! Mister!" A crew member got the attention of a man carrying a large sword with his hood up. "Were almost at Hinomoto Port. Might want to take cover."

The man in the hood took down the hood, revealing it to be Juan. "Why do you say that?" He asked them.

"Because, it's winter. At ports, the water gets super icy and sorta makes the ship a bumby ride." He told him as he left. Juan continued to look out into the sea as he couldn't wait to see Tomoe again. Hopefully, she will know of the presence of him.

Port was close now, as Juan held on to the railing of the ship. As the ship hit the ice, some of the people actually fell down on the wooden deck of the ship. It was bumby at first, but it then became a good smooth sailing into the port. Juan had jumped off the ship as he landed safely on the wooden dock. The Nephilim walked away from the port to head into the Capital of Hinomoto. Everyone gave a stare on how strange he looked, but he didn't care of what they thought.

It was when the Nephilim had finally reached a shrine temple, having the stairs covered in snow with the trees leaveless. He flipped up his hood so no one saw his face, until he came close to the shrine red gate as many priestess looked at the Nephilim. He held up his hands in peacefully so they attack him, but two priestesses walked up to him with spears in hands. "Who are you?" A priestess with brown hair asked him.

The Rebel smirked at this. He showed little of his face as the two priestesses lowered their weapons calmy and taking a bow in respect. "Lady Tomoe is inside the shrine... Sir Juan." Another said.

"Thank you." Juan walked passed them as all the other priestesses bowed in respect. He was close to the remade building at last, but the doors open for the head priestess came out. "Honey... I'm home." He said to her as she smiled.

"Juan..." It was Tomoe. She looked as beautiful as ever, even if she was blind. The Warrior Priestess walked down the stairs to her husband, but almost falling down. Juan caught her in his arms as she smiled for being a gentlemen. The two kissed in front of all the other priestesses, making them clap in happiness for the two. They walked in the building hand in hand with the doors closing as everyone got back to training.

Inside looked very relaxing. They sat in the living area, having his equidment off him now with a tea girl coming in with a plate that had two cups of tea, and a cake in the middle. "Please, enjoy you two." She left the room as the Nephilim was alone with his wife.

"How's everything been, my love?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Everything's been great. Mostly Christmas is supposed to be stressful, but it's great."

"Christmas?" Tomoe questioned at this. "What is this Christmas that you speak of?" She asked him.

"Well, it's a special holiday for everyone." He started speaaking. "It's called a time of giving and people being happy."

"Sounds fun." She smiled.

"It is, but there is some stress too." He looked down. "The stress of finding the perfect gift for someone... And it just happened."

"To who?" She asked him.

"You." He admitted. "I didn't know what to get you, so I pretty much failed for you this year..." The Nephilim sounded sad. Tomoe however placed her tea down as she went close to her husband, placing her head on his chest.

"Juan... You did get me something this year..."

"What is it?" He looked at her as she kissed him in surprised. They played with each other's tongue that caught him by surprise. They seperated as a saliva string dropped down with the Warrior Priestess smiling.

"You being here, with me..." She said softly in his ear causing him to blush. "That's all I want... Is you to be with me... Juan..."

"Tomoe..." The Nephilim and Priestess kissed softly this time, as she started let her robes fall. The robe was at the edge of her shoulders with her clevage showing. Juan slipped is off gently as her bare breast showed with a jiggle. The Nephilim started licking her left breast, with her giving a small moan. He started to suck on her, making her try to not give out a shriek of pleasure.

"J-Juan..." She moaned softly as she petted his head while he sucked on her nipple. "It's like... You're an infant..." She giggled. Juan stopped sucking her on nipple as he started to unzip his pants. Tomoe could not see it, but she had her hands guide to the waist of his pants, as she pulled them down slowly with her husband's penis touching her face. She started to rub it gently with a kiss on his shaft. "I feel it... It's so big..." She said to him.

The Warrior Priestess started licking up and down the shaft, getting grunts from her love. Tomoe felt happy that she was pleasing her husband. She started licking the head now like it was a lollipop, then sucking it little by little. Tomoe could feel electricity in her body, as she started rubbing herself down at her womanhood, taking the other part of her robes off as she started rubbing her panties. Tomoe though stopped touching herself, for she began to place her husbands penis inbetween her breast, rubbing them up and down the shaft.

If Juan had to guess who's breast felt better of his wives, it would be a hard choice. The softness her felt and how amazing his wife's breast felt were unbelieveable, as she started to lick Juan's penis while rubbing it inbetween her breast. It was then when Juan finally climaxed. His semen covered Tomoe's breast, as her face had some splattered on her cheek. She wided it off her face, but placed her semen covered finger in her mouth to have a taste.

The Warrior Priestess stood with bended legs, havng her womanhood hovering Juan's manhood. "Are you ready, Juan?" She asked him.

"The real question is, are you ready?" He asked for for a nod in reply. Juan helped Tomoe guide his penis slowly injecting inside her vagina, with the head only in. She slowly and gently kept placing it inside, but felt that it was too great for her. When all of it was now inside the Priestess, feeling how the head touched the entrance of her womb, she climaxed on her own.

Juan kissed Tomoe so she wouldn't let out a large scream of pleasure, having it muffled. They seperated with Tomoe smiling at him. "Y-you may... Move."

"Okay." He kissed her again, as he grabbed her waist to move her up and down while thrusting into her vagina. Tomoe could feel every kiss, from her lips to her womb, every kiss was splendid. Every thrust he did made her breast bounce, making Juan suck on them again having Tomoe moan.

The kisses started to push in deeper inside her, feeling her husband's penis kissing her womb. "I can't hold back!" Tomoe told her husband. "Please... Together!" The Priestess begged him, as he nodded. They kissed again with tongues playing with eachother, as Juan let out his semen right inside her with Tomoe letting out her honey. Juan took out his penis as his semen started to slowly flow out of wife's womanhood. "Juan..."

"Yeah?" He looked at the Priestess who placed both her hands on his cheeks, bringing him to a gentle kiss. Tomoe layed on the floor with Juan on top of her now. They seperated with a smile on her face.

"You lead..." She said to him. Juan kissed her again, gentle and kind as he held hands with his wife. Slowly inserting his penis inside her, as she moaned in pleasure. He started to thrust slowly inside her for she gave out a soft 'eek' while kissing Juan. The Nephilim kept going in until he finally made to the entrance of her womb. They spilt the kiss with a saliva string dropping. "I feel it... And it's lovely..." She said to him.

"Tomoe. I'm about to move..." He warned her as she nodded. The Rebel started moving inside her vagina. This caused Tomoe to feel good in her womanhood, causing her breast to jiggle even if it was slow. Juan groped her breast while kissing her right nipple. Her breast were just like marshmellows, soft and delicious just like it.

Juan started to go only a little faster into the Warrior Priestess, having her moan more. The electricity inside both their bodies was traveling faster then a bullet train. The Nephilim started picking up the pace of his thrust that caused Tomoe to moan loudly. He kept on going and going for Tomoe kept on moaning more. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he wouldn't stop.

"I love you, Juan!" She said to him with tears of happiness. In one moment, they climaxed together again, having Juan letting out his semen inside her with Tomoe screaming in pleasure. Tomoe unwrapped her legs, as she felt weak but tried to pick herself up. However, she fell on top of her husband, having her head lay on his chest. Juan listened closely to hear that she was sleeping.

"I love you too, Tomoe." He kissed the sleeping beauty on her forehead, letting her sleep. He could see a smile on her face when he did. Juan couldn't help it but give out a small chuckle. "So cute." He said before falling asleep with his wife. They layed there, holding each other without any care in the world.

_**END**_

_**HEY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS SOONER THAN EXPECTED, RIGHT? WELL, REASON WHY THAT IS, IT'S ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! YES! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS NOW, AND I'M HAPPY TO HAVE HER IN MY LIFE. I WANTED TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WAS IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD, AND THERE'S ONLY 1 TINY DOWNSIDE THIS DAY... I'M SICK. YEAH I SORTA CAUGHT THE FLU, WHICH IS SOMETHING STRANGE BECAUSE I GOT MY FLU SHOT. BUT NOW I'M FEELING PRETTY GOOD RIGHT NOW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS**__**. **_

_**And guys, on Thursdays and Fridays are my Semester finals at my school. Wish me luck! :)**_

_**LATERS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Present 9: Claudette ~The love between them is true~

Gainos; The Queen's capital. A city where a legendary battle took place between a Demon and a Nephilim. But now, the city was at peace from chaos. Juan was on the outskirts of the city, seeing the outer gate. He still remembered the day when he, Leina and everyone else fought here and when they took out the snake demon. "Nostalgia." He joked. The Nephilim walked on the bridge, seeing the gates open in front of him. The sky snowed while it was dark, and lights were everywhere in the city. People dressed in coats or other warm things. He kept walking without any disguise this time, seeing many people look at him with questioned looks. But it wasn't until someone started to clap, and that one clap became many, those many became smiles, and those smiles became cheers! The Nephilim started running and running to the castle as everyone kept on cheering for him.

**"THE REBEL AS RETURNED!" **They chanted all together. Juan was now at the castle entrance to see the guards open the doors as he came in. He made it inside to see someone there, sitting right on the throne. Claudette, the new Queen of Gainos sat on her throne.

"Hello, Juan." She stood up. There was something new about her though, and it was her belly. The Queen was pregnant.

"Hello Claudette." He walked up to her faster then she walked, hugging her closely. The Rebel let go of her to duck down to her belly. He began lightly poking it. "Boop. Boop." He made a button sound before kissing her belly. "1 month... I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." He stood back up. The Queen and the First King kissed each other, as the Queen let a tear drop for happiness. The walked together, hand in hand inside the castle as many maids and butlers bowed to them in respect. "I'm happy to see you again." The Red head admitted as she placed her lovers arm in between her breast. He did not mind, for he was happy to see her too.

It was then that they finally arrived at the bedroom. The same bedroom where the two slept for the first time, and when Claudette had gotten pregnent. Juan would visit many times, but in disguise so no one would notice him. The two sat on the bed, looking into each others eyes first before kissing again.

It was the dead of night now, as the Rebel layed in the bed. He was wearing nothing but his black boxers. The bathroom door opened to show Claudette wearing a nightgown for pajamas. She layed on the otherside of the bed, but got closer to Juan. The Nephilim held his lover close to him, rubbing her belly to make her feel safe and comfortable. "A lovely night..." She said.

"Yes... But I'd rather look at you." She bushed at this, looking at Juan. They kissed again as Claudette was happy. The two layed there in the bed, happy. "Merry Christmas, Claudette..."

"Merry Christmas, Juan..." She replyed. She took her lovers hand as she placed it on her left breast, feeling her heart beat. "I... Am your present..."

"It's the best present I've ever had." He began to grope both her breast as she moaned a little. The Rebel started kissing her on the neck as this caused Claudette to feel better then before, not until Juan slipped his hands inside her panties. He started to finger her womanhood, causing her to moan more. "Claudette... Are you sure about this?" He asked her concerned.

"Yes... I am sure." She replyed. Juan only kept on fingering her womanhood, until she finally climaxed. The Nephilim took out his fingers for they were soaked in Claudette's honey. "My apologize." She said to her lover, but he only kissed her cheek.

"It's alright." He said to her.

"Juan..." She got his attention. "There is something that is poking me..." She hinted as he blushed a little. "Allow me to let it out..." She said to him, placing her hands inside his boxers. She felt it as she blushed brightly. "It feels... A lot more... Stronger then last time..."

"Really?" He asked as he pulled his boxers down. Claudette's eyes widen as she saw the penis that made her pregnant a lot more bigger. She began to rub it with her hand only, but wanted more. "I'm ready."

"As am I." She said to him. Claudette sat on her husband's lap, seeing his penis under her, rubbing on her vagina now. It wasn't until she lifted up her body as she gripped her lover's penis, placing it inside her womanhood. She slowly inserted it, feeling extra sensitive then ever. Juan helped only little as he grabbed Claudette's waist, pulling her down slowly so he wouldn't hurt her or the baby growing inside her. It's finally inside, as Claudette let out a soft loud moan. "Juan..."

"What's wrong?" He asked holding close.

"I know it's lewd... And shameful for me to say..." He saw her cheeks red, with her eyes looking at him. "Please... Love me while you kiss my womb." She said to him, but Juan made Claudette try to look at him, kissing her. They kissed with tongue.

"I would love you, even if we didn't do this." He said making her smile. He started to thrust inside her, feeling how tight her walls were. The Queen loved every second of how it was, feeling his penis going deep inside her womanhood. Juan made her moan as he thrusted gently, but then he began to go at a faster pace for her.

Claudette's breast bounced everytime he did, so he did the obvious. He groped her breast again with a good grip, teasing her that caused her to only moan more loudly now. Claudette had then reached her limit as she climaxed there on the spot, but Juan didn't. He could see that she was very tired now, and he respected that. The Queen layed her back on her lovers chest, having Juan wrap his arms gently on Claudette's belly. "Are you home sick?" She asked before she fell asleep.

"Only minimal. But I know everyone is safe at home." He said to her. "I'll return to them."

"I see." Claudette said finally sleeping. Juan saw this as he kissed his lovers soft cheek, brushing her hair back from her ear.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" He asked before going to sleep. The Rebel knew that everything was alright at home. Doing just fine.

**MEANWHILE AT HOME.**

"S-stop it Melona!" Leina begged the slime demon.

"No way!" She giggled as she began tickling Leina. "We're not enemies anymore, and this is a good time for us to bond!" Melona then eyed the Wandering Warriors body, as she groped Leina's breast. She let out a moan now.

"Miss Nanael! Wait!" Melpha begged a drunk Nanael, who was sucking on her breast.

"I need Holy Milk!" She said while drunk. "Holy Milk for a Holy Person!" The angel began to suck on her breast again.

"C'mere Irma..." Echidna was playing with the Assassin's body. She rubbed Irma's womanhood, as well as licking her cheek.

"C'mon! Stop it!" She begged but Echidna didn't. Keltan had then slithered up to Irma's breast, feeling his skin on her body that made her moan.

"Nyx! Wait!" Naomi was in a naked apron, as Nyx was aswell. It wasn't until Nyx started touching Naomi's butt, having her blush brightly. "Where are you touching?!"

"You need to relax." Nyx said smiling sweetly. "I can feel it in your buttocks that you're a bit in presssure." She let go of Naomi's butt, now groping her breast. She could feel Nyx placing finger pressure points on her breast. "Now your relaxed."

"Allow me to relax her some more." A voice of a familiar kunoichi came in. Shizuka had then started fingering Naomi's vagina, making her moan. "This is one big happy family." She commented, seeing everyone moaning or just playing around.

"Yes! I'm happy!" Nyx smiled innocently. Everything in that house, was fine. Just fine...

_**END**_

_**YAY! IT'S THE END! OR IS IT?! Up next is Airi's bonus chapter with Rana. Sweet and lovely, nothing about sex because I would possibly be in jail. Anyway guys, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHERE THE TOMOE AND CLAUDETTE CHAPTERS ARE... TOMOE IS CHAPTER 8 AND CLAUDETTE IS CHAPTER 9. THANK YOU! :D**

Bonus Present: Airi and Rana. ~My First Christmas~

Vosk wan nothing more then happy village for everyone lived in. Yet this village wasn't just some ordinary village, as here, lived that of legendary couple. There Lived Cattleya and Owen; A couple of ultimate strength. These lived in Vosk for many years, living happily and peacefully. It was then, when they had a son. Their son was the couple's pride, joy and core of the family, Rana.

This was no ordinary boy, for he had no strength, but a heart of many inside his little body. And today was Christmas, as well a great time of the year for him and his family. "Hey Rana!" His father called him in. The boy ran into where a storage of unfinished swords were held.

"Yes Dad?" He looked at his father who was smiling at him. Owen sat on a sailed crate, looking patient.

"Son, I need your opinion on something." Owen said to him. He showed him a black box in his hands, curious on what was inside. "Do you think your mother will love it?" He opened the box to show a beautiful diamond necklace, carved into the shape of a heart.

Rana smiled at this. "You bet! Mom's face will be priceless when she's that gift!"

"Thanks kiddo!" The father hugged his son. "One day, you'll find a woman you love." He told Rana as he smiled at him.

"I do love someone Dad."

"Oh?" He questioned this. "And who might that be?" Owen asked his son, as he looked down. He could tell he had a sad smile on his face, finally knowing the answer. "Rana... Airi will come back..."

"You sure?" He asked, almost crying. on the verge of his eyes were tears.

"I know." The man wiped away his son's tears. The man stood up from the crate, grabbing his son's hand. "C'mon, you're mother might have dinner ready."

"Yeah." The two boys walked out from the storage. The two had then walked into the kitchen dinner table, seeing Cattleya handing out plates. The Weaponsmithed looked to see them as she blushed.

"Oh no! This is embarassing!" She said with a blush. "I was gonna surprise you! Now it's ruined!" Cattleya said sad, but why did she have to be. Both Father and Son looked to see a feast for a family, having both their mouth's watering.

They shook off the saliva. "N-no! We're super surprised!" Owen said to his wife.

"Yeah Mom! It looks delicious!" Rana commented. The two males had started eating now, but a knock was heard at the door. Rana stopped eating. "I'll get it!"

"No Rana. Let me get it." His mother said to him, as he kept on eating. Cattleya kept hearing the knocking sound, over and over. "Coming! Coming!" She yelled softly at the person knocking at the Weapons shop door. "It's strange. Who could it be?" She had then finally got her answer, with her eyes wided open for a surprise. "Rana!"

"Yes?!" Rana heard his mother.

"There's someone here to see you!" The young boy walked away from the table. He walked to the shop's main room, seeing his mother by the door. She turned her body to look at him smiling as she moved to the left. Right now was a cloaked figure who looked shadey and suspicious, but then took it's hood off.

"Rana..." He knew who's voice that was. He look to see the woman he cared for deeply. "I'm back..."

"AIRI!" Rana had ran at the made, for they hugged tightly. "I missed you! I missed you!"

"I missed you too..." Airi had shed a tear of happiness. Cattleya walked to where her husband was, giving the two some alone time. They walked in with Cattleya and Owen eating dinner, while seeing a moment of the wife feeding her husband. "It's great to see everyone."

"We're happy to see you too." Cattleya admitted.

"We're happy to finally see you again, Airi." Owen said to the maid. But she knew, the one who was happiest the most, was Rana. "You're welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

"Owen, shall we give the two to catch up?"

"I believe that's the right thing to do." He agreed with his wife. They left the room to the upstairs at their bedroom. "Cattleya..."

"Yes?" The Weaponsmith looked at her husband holding a black box. "What is it?"

"It's not much, but I wanted to give it to you." He admited to her. "It's my Christmas present for you." Cattleya had opened it to see her eyes sparkle in surprise. She placed her hand on her mouth for she was speechless."Owen... I love it!" She said kissing her husband. He held her closely to her. They seperated as Cattleya turned around so Owen tied it around her neck. "Now... I have a present for you."

"What is it?" He asked her. Cattleya kissed him again, this time with tongue.

"Me..." Owen picked up his wife bridal style, as they entered their room to be alone...

Back downstairs is where Airi and Rana were talking. "So this is you're first time celebrating Christmas?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I always remember hearing about this Christmas from Melona." The maid thought back, hearing about beautiful lights and people loving each other with gifts. "I'm glad I got to celebrate it with you..."

"I'm happy too!" They stood up from their chairs, as they walked hand in hand.

"Let's go to bed. Shall we?" Airi suggested.

"Okay." Rana responded quickly. They came to the upstairs, but something landed inbetween Airi's breast. She dug it out to see some strange decorations that had leaves.

"Rana, what is this?" She questioned. Rana looked at it with a blush on his cheeks. "Rana?"

"It's called mistletoe." He admitted, but Airi did not follow. "Well, it's something that you put above two people's heads. And when it's above their heads, they kiss."

"K-kiss?!" The maid blushed brightly, but the child only laughed nevously.

"Yeah. I don't blame you for being embarassed." He said to her. "I mean, who would kiss a little kid?" He sounded... Sad. But why? Airi didn't know, but kneeled down to Rana's height.

"Rana..." She got his attention, getting closer to his face. The beautiful wraith girl had raised the mistletoe above their heads, making him blush. "Merry Christmas..." She kissed him...

Rana could feel how soft and gentle her lips were. He closed his eyes, feeling like he kissed an angel. He didn't care if she was a demon, because deep inside, Airi was his angel.

Later that night, Rana was asleep in his bed. The door opened as it caused the young boy to wake up. He saw Airi standing there. "Airi?" He rubbed his eyes, but then got a good look at her. He started to blush brightly.

"Sorry... I just couldn't sleep..." She admitted. Airi had her hair down, and her arm over her bare naked breast. The only thing she wore was just a pair of her panties. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" She asked her.

"S-s-sure..." He stuttered. Airi had crawled into bed, right next to Rana. As he was about to sleep, the Infernal Temptress had hugged him. Rana's head was right on her breast, using them as a pillow. "A-Airi?!"

"Rana..." She said his name softly. "This is the first Christmas I've ever had... And this moment right now... Means a lot to me..." She admitted.

"Airi... I need to tell you something..." She looked at the boy. "I've... I've..." He blushed brightly. "I've alwaysed loved you!" What he said made the maid's heart skip a beat, but smiled. Rana's eyes were closed, waiting for her answer.

"I've always loved you too..." She answered him. Rana looked at her, as she kissed him again. A kiss they shared that meant many things. Rana had drifted off to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Rana..."

"Merry Christmas... Airi..." He smiled. Airi gave a tear of happiness, feeling like her heart was at peace. This was the best present for her... and Rana...

END

**OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS, I HOPE THIS PUT YOU'RE HEART IN A GOOD MOOD AS IT DID WITH MINE. EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT, I JUST FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY OF THE FEELINGS BETWEEN THESE TWO. ANYWAY GUYS, THIS STORY IS COMPLETE BUT! BUT! I HAVE ONE MORE CHRISTMAS STORY HERE, NOTHING WITH SEX THIS TIME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! HOPEFULLY IT PUTS YOU IN A HOLLY JOLLY MOOD! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
